The Swallow and The Owl
by Risa Hijikata
Summary: Yashiro is as elusive as ever in his answer. So when Yashiro presented a chance to tell Doumeki everything about himself, the bodyguard accepted the deal. Doumeki yearned to know more about his Boss, to grab ahold of the injured owl. A snapshot of Doumeki x Yashiro's conversation. Shounen-ai; One-shot. -COMPLETE-


**A/N**: This fic is made based on an observation made by Chebbin in the MangaFox Forum.

_You know what I always wondered why the author uses a swallow to be always near Doumeki until I looked it up and found out that swallows no matter what the species tends to have one partner until death of either partner. Also when they mate its usually like love at first sight that lasts forever which is kinda true in the case of Doumeki. While the owl for Yashiro is unwitting predator one you can kind of not take seriously until its too late. Also concerning his affections are actually surprisingly loyal like the actual owl. For the mating season, after trying several partners they tend to stick to one for the mating season. Yashiro may sleep around but his affections still haven't changed until recently from his childhood friend.'_

This just made me squeal, hard(!) so I had to write a fic based on this XD

Well without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**The Swallow and The Owl**

* * *

'Hm…? What is it, Doumeki?'

'Boss?...' he raised his brows in slight confusion.

'Since earlier, it seems like you have something that you want to say.' The long fingers took away the cigarette from his lips.

There was no sound but an exhale of ashen smoke.

'C'mon, c'mon. Your mouth have stopped working, Doumeki. Do you want me to fire you?'

Yashiro could feel Doumeki's leg muscle stiffen. He mentally note that taking a nap on Doumeki's stomach might be more comfortable than his current position on his lap.

He'll do that next time.

'It's nothing, boss.' Again, the bodyguard is looking down on his boss with such unreadable expression, not that Yashiro would like to complain about that rousing gesture. To be looked down intensely, to be humiliated and belittled by those who despise him the most, he devoured and savoured the feelings behind that kind of gaze.

But Doumeki is different. Recently, there is something behind that gaze of his that Yashiro cannot put his finger to.

'Does it,…still hurt? The wounds?' Doumeki's attention shifted to Yashiro's side and his right hand moved to touch the thin line.

'Nah, it has been a month since then, so it doesn't act up as often.' Yashiro's right hand continues to drift to and fro from his mouth whilst his left is casually propped between his head and Doumeki's leg.

Today is an off day for the both of them. No, that's not entirely right. It is Yashiro's off day but not Doumeki's. Off day, on day, or doom's day, Yashiro cannot afford to lose his right hand. After all, his right arm can barely reach anything above his shoulder now.

Today is a date between Yashiro, Doumeki and the bed. Oh, and perhaps a detective who will come to _do_ Yashiro later in the afternoon. As a boss, work is still needed to be done after all –even if it is his off day- and the most important thing of all, a soft, flabby, impotent sausage cannot satisfy nor fill another part of Yashiro's hunger. He has to call someone else to fill the gaping hole inside him.

'And?' Yashiro waited expectantly. 'Is that all?'

'…Yes…'

_What a bad liar_, Yashiro thought. As always, he can read his bodyguard's expressionless face like an open book. The ability came to him with years of practice, used to discern between men who are rotten and men who are rotten to the core. The latter is usually able to service him well for the night.

'Hey, Doumeki,… do you have a scar fetish? Since earlier, you've been tracing that line.'

Doumeki jumped a little. 'I-I'm sorry…'

'It's fine, but if you are going to touch more than that, I'll get completely hard you know.' Yashiro chuckled a little. 'Déjà vu.'

'Boss?' Doumeki gazed down at him questioningly.

'This reminded me of something that happened long ago. Haha… It was… during my Golden High School Age?' Yashiro seems as if he is gazing at something far away but Doumeki could not tell if the memory was as brightly golden as what his boss had claimed.

'Was it involving Kageyama-sensei?' Doumeki asked, his tone unusually sombre.

_Eh? He's pretty sharp_, Yashiro thought to himself. 'Hmm,… yes and no.' Yashiro momentarily closed his eyes only to re-open them soon after to gaze at the stone-like, stiff expression on his bodyguard's face.

'Was that the question you wanted to ask?' He blew the grey haze upward, the smoke sluggishly waft across the handsome face.

The man coughed. 'If I said yes, will you answer it Boss?'

'That depends on you, Doumeki.'

'…?'

'The day you can have sex with me will be the day that I'll tell you everything you want to know.' He smugly answered.

Yashiro inspected his reaction but other than the usual expression on his face and the slight feeling of surprise, he could not detect Doumeki's emotion.

Never mind of Doumeki's emotion, even he himself could not tell what it is that he was feeling to spur him to say such thing. Does that mean that he hopes for the day that he can embrace Doumeki, to open up his heart and tell him everything about Kageyama?

_Hah, what a laugh! Isn't that called being committed in a relationship?_

Then, …does that mean he knows that that day will never come. Just as he is broken beyond repair without anyone else capable to fix him, Doumeki will never find it; the special someone that will grant him forgiveness, the saviour that will get him out of his darkness.

_I can't do it, I'm not that guy's special someone_.

Yashiro knows his soul is twisted beyond hope. He does not have the capability to save himself let alone someone else. Like Kageyama said, he's _pitiful._ But such word, he will never say about himself.

Pity cannot save anyone nor compassion or sympathy. Yashiro has lived in this world long enough to know that.

So what could? What will save him from the shackle of sex and violence, from the sadness and loneliness?

'…Alright…' the gruff voice startled Yashiro out of his reverie.

His answer is certainly something unexpected, something that made him laugh out loud until the one-month-old scar once again sends twinges of pain across his senses.

'Do you want to know my past that badly, Doumeki? Or are you just being _very_ optimistic that you'll be cured one day?' Yashiro moved to the side table to stub his cigarette, wiping the tears on his eyes with his other hand.

'I just want to know more about you Boss. It doesn't matter whether it is about the past or the future, I just thought that I would like to know who you are Boss.'

'Heeeh… but I am here. Wouldn't it be enough to know my present, Doumeki?'

'No, that's…'

_Ah, he's troubled_, Yashiro thought. 'I'm-…'

_Ding Dong_

The door chime interrupted Yashiro's reply. Looking at the clock that says it's already past two, Yashiro guessed it to be the detective that he had called earlier this morning. Doumeki moved to open the door but a tug on his shirt stopped him short.

'Shhh…'

A short while later, the chime stopped and footsteps left the front door.

'Why…? Isn't it bad to ignore him, Boss?'

'It's fine. I'm too tired after all that talking. I'll compensate him another time.' Yashiro shrugged as he tried to run his right hand through his hair. The motion was stopped halfway short as he remembered his disability and with a frustrated sigh, he lied down on the soft mattress.

'Doumeki, lie down.'

'…' as per usual, the bodyguard wordlessly obeyed the word of his boss, noticing the fatigue sigh that seems to come frequently from his boss' mouth.

'Move a little.' Yashiro demanded as he borrowed Doumeki's stomach as a pillow. After several shuffle in an effort to make himself comfortable, Yashiro softly muttered, 'I'm just simply an owl.'

'Boss?…'

'An in-… ju…red-… owl,… ou- meki…' Yashiro muttered as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Doumeki waited awhile until he could hear the rhythmic rise and fall of Yashiro's chest and reached for the soft golden hair; continuing to run his hand through the hair from the spot where Yashiro had stopped earlier.

'Then I am just simply a swallow that cannot fly, Boss.'


End file.
